Remembrance
by MsReinvited
Summary: Mikasa pays a steep price for performing human transmutation. Based on the cruel irony of Truth.


_A/N: Credits to my BETA, __**x3CandyLovex **_, _for helping my improve this initial crappy piece of work! Check out her fanfiction and fictionpress account if you have the time! She's seriously good!_

**XXXX**

"Eren, you'll die an early death if I'm not there with you."

Her grip on the chalk tightened. What big, cocky words. Here she was, still alive yet Eren was already buried five feet under.

She wrote another symbol on the transmutation circle with extra force, making a screeching sound.

She was so useless. Even with her strength that could parallel the strength of a 100 soldiers, her family and her friends still died. She was a useless scum in this cruel world.

The chalk snapped in to two, but she continued drawing the circle, undaunted.

She even lost the man who saved her, the man who was a brother to her, and the man she loved. They were all gone before she even knew it.

"But not anymore," she told herself, "I can finally remember Eren again." She stood up and threw the chalk carelessly away.

She then carried a huge basin filled with the chemical components of an average human adult and poured it in the middle of the circle.

"With this Eren, I can finally remember you again." A ghost of a smile reached her face as she knelt down in front of the circle and pressed both palms on the circle, starting the transmutation.

Blue streaks of light streamed out from every intricate detail of the circle, and stray bolts of lightning appeared and disappeared in an instance - the sign of a successful transmutation. Her heart started to lift as she watched with a growing smile.

However, Mikasa's happiness was short-lived.

The surrounding air turned red and eerie as a black substance swirled around the circle. A large black eye appeared in the circle as black, ethereal arms moved up into the air towards Mikasa.

She immediately recoiled. 'A rebound effect?!' Wait, what was happening? Was she missing something? No, no! Was she lacking any information somewhere?!

Whatever it was, it gave no time for her to analyse the situation.

And everything turned white.

**XXXX**

Her eyes shot open. Where was she? Cautiously, she turned around, taking in her surroundings. There was only a black gate, engraved with alchemic properties, floating in an endless white expanse.

"Yo."

Mikasa jolted and turned around. There was a white featureless figure with a feminine physique. Black speckles clustered around the figure. She asked with caution," Where am I and who are you?"

The figure clapped its hands excitedly and said," So glad you asked! This is the gate to the God's realm!"

Mikasa was an atheist, so of course she didn't believe any of its' words. "What nonsense are you spewing! There is no-"

"I am what you people call the Universe, or God or even Truth." It cut off Mikasa's words. "I am all and I am one. I am also you."

With the last word, the black gate behind Mikasa creaked open. The figure continued, "Welcome, -as-a-God! Step right in."

Shadowy hands protruded from the gate as they latched on to Mikasa. Panic was evident in her expression as she was dragged into the gate. The gate slammed shut and her whole world ended.

**XXXX**

She woke up, greeted with the sight of a monster. It resembled a human but it wasn't anything like a human. Its skin was flaccid, with blood shot eyes. Some of its' skin had fallen off, revealing some twisted organs.

Her immediate reaction was to get as far away from it as possible. She got up, head throbbing as she shakily walked towards the door, hand on the doorknob, ready to escape the moment the monster attacked.

But it didn't, it moaned and groaned for a few seconds before it collapsed. She waited for a few minutes before feeling daring enough to relax.

She slumped down against the wall, feeling weak. She placed both her palms against her head. 'It hurts. It really hurts."

"It hurts to remember anything."

**XXXX**

_The woman who wanted nothing more than to remember her family had her memories taken away from her._


End file.
